Heart grows fonder
by brittyaustin89
Summary: Sequel to California dreaming.Billy's done hurting the only person who loves and accepts him. Autumn wants commitment. His heart grows fonder with her visit ,decision to stay or go? Turns into a hot and heavy summer. mature themes of sexual situations. language, racism and violence.
1. hello old faces.

**_So this is a sequeal; to my story California dreaming.For bits and pieces to add altogether in Billy's relationship with my OC it would good to read that first._**

**summer 1985** **June 15th**

Autumn graduated barely.

She started spiraling after Billy and Max left.

Honestly Billy more than Maxine.

Her mother started dating several men.

Never remembering their names. They all started looking similar when you only see them days at a time.

No ones face really stuck.

Well Quinn's face stuck, he stuck around and took over. He had several child support checks sent to different parts of California.

Mom started dipped into **their** accounts to pay his child support off so he wouldn't end up in jail over missing payments, smart idea? No.No.No!

She moved out right after graduation , her dad helped pay the rent for her as long as she worked or went to college and didn't move a man in.

It was a small place but It was only her there.

She STILL wanted to keep ber promise and visit Billy before the world swallowed her. So she took her car to Boring-ville, U.S.A..Hawkins, Indiana.

According to Max, until she got some friends an dare may I say , a boyfriend!!

Now she loves it.

She had talked to Max just a little bit before she had headed out letting her know she'll be there in a few days .She was completely scared to go and even see Billy's face though.

He started blowing her off ,not returning her calls in April and then on.

**_flashback_**.

The last phone call.

" So, Autumn... I gotta be somewhere at 8 sharp, can we wrap this up?" He said dabbing cologne on his crotch and behind his neck lightly.

She called him to tell him that Her mom had met a guy named Quinn and give a update on how this creep was scum. Literally the conversation was about 8 mins long only.

" ...Another date? "she sighed. questioning him timid.

She slowly was becoming a friend more than anything else. This being his 3rd time in months it was mentioned he had " plans" at 8.

"Yes. So if you don't mind--" his voice faded a bit as he looked at himself in the mirror winking to his own reflection.

" Well, that's "funny" you mention dates...I was asked by your little "best friend" to prom today!" she said like venom .

_Did i just lie to make him jealous???_

She got the reaction she wanted. Pure silence and just all ears waiting for more to be said.

**"Well , that's not happening."** he stated . She knew Billy... she knew he had most likely balled up his fist and plopped down on his bed, pissed.

Because he can't handle the thought of her moving on.

"You're able to do whatever!! I know you're forgetting me!! -'"she cried out

He tries to interrupt . " I haven't--" He's shuts up to let her speak and listens to her continue.

He's looking for a single cigarette on hid bed side table , he needs to nicotine to calm down.

"You can screw around and I accept it, but I can't even dance with someone because you can't handle another guy even wanting me?? good bye!!" she finished.

**She slammed the phone down.**

**_End flashback_**

He's the one who said " Don't wait for him if someone comes along and makes you happy".

Granted no one made her feel the same way , she now knew it was a double standard he created.

\--

She was excited about seeing Aunt Susan.

Neil, on the other hand not so much.

He made it clear he didn't want her staying with them while visiting.

He still ran that household with a iron fist.

It was a 30 hour drive that was the longest and furthest she had ever traveled. Only sleeping at rest stops for a hour at a time.

By the time she reached Hawkins she wanting to sleep in bed so badly.

Just coming into the towns view made her feel tired and bored.

"Christ, this-- it's worse than i thought." she mumbled passing general stores and second hand shops all in the same plaza.

She saw a billboard announcing the opening of mall, Starcourt. At least there's a.mall!!

She pulled to the drive way of the house. No cars looked to be home.

_DAMN , hopefully Max was home..since it was the summer she doubted that._She rung the doorbell and waited shortly the door opened slightly.

"Hello?,can I help you?" Max answered looking her up and down.

_Jesus I can't believe she's questioning who i am.__Get a pixie cut and fill out and your unrecognizable ?__"_"Max! Are you shitting me?? It's Me!!" she said laughing throwing her arms up in defeat.

"SHIT, AUTUMN?" Max gasped slinging the door all the way open, giving her big hug after realizing who it was.

"You're so tall now and wow, dressing girly!!" Autumn commented on beautiful an mature she was.looking.

"You look like a coke bottle now" Max said in shock at her.

"Yeah ,yeah" she replied not hearing it for the first time.

"Where's the fuhrer, ass hole Neil didn't want me here of course." Autumn said hands on her waist now shaking her head.

Max shrugged not having a clue of his where abouts. Max waited to see if she was going to ask about Billy.

_Not happening.._

"Your boyfriend, when do i meet him?" Autumn asked motherly.

"I don't.know, kinda not talking to him, he's been a real jerk lately...anyways, I asked my friends about you staying at their house-- the redhead muttered and cleared her throat..

She looked like it wasn't good.

"- I know someone who has a guest house , who says you're more than welcome to stay. Friend of a friend...his name is Steve. "Max finishes.

"Okay? When do i meet Steve?"

xxx

**scoops ahoy**

"Ahoy Ladies!!" Steve yelled out to Max and Autumn at the counter spinning his scooper in his hand.

Autumn smiled at the sight of his name tag knowing this was Steve.

He was pretty cute .

Steve had no idea she was going to be tan skin being mixed and all.Max never explained the whole race thing which didn't matter. He had never seen other girls like her around here. Everyone had perms and teased hair. The short cut made her look kinda bad ass but sweet at the time.

"Ahoy Steve, I'm Autumn" her eyes not leaving his eyes as she studied who this sailor of frozen treats was. He spun the scooper again instead missing it and it fell on the ground making a clang sound. Pretending that just didn't happen , he leaned on the counter letting in remain on the ground.

"Meet to nice you" he said playing with his hair destroying the English language , nervous as hell.

He was a complete spaz, but she liked this.

He ended up giving Autumn a fudge sundae on the house before leaving. He cleaned the scooper of course!

He gave her the address and key to the guest house whenever she wanted to head out that way too. Explaining just go threw the back gate. I'll be off soon anyways.

xx

"Leaving the Mall , she heard a engine she knew from anywhere.. how many people in this town could possibly have a Camero?

Max fixated on her reaction, to get any clue to as how hearing Billy was near .

The sound brought back so many memories.Good and bad. It had to be ,him.

Just has to be..

The blue car park taking up two parking spots and HE got out!! , Billy Hargrove.

Her heart skipped a beat..as he walked by the two girls but he stopped and noticed who was with his step sister.

He knew she was visiting, over hearing Max's phone calls and all.

Little did they know , the trip to the mall was intended for Autumn.

He noticed the bold new pixie haircut. Her body was more shapely and wore daisy duke shorts with a tube top.

She bought California straight to the country.

**Billy's POV**

_Damn , she's here already?! Of course she and birdshit would be here!_

_Wonder what Max has been telling her!?_

He actually felt nervous, like a small school boy seeing her in that outfit, just about made him want to cover her up.

He appreciated the view but yet felt jealous that others were viewing her.

He thought back to their last conversation on the phone, where he habitually would tell her about his affairs, he was stupid for that. He did start putting her in a friend zone category as the months went by.

But seeing her in the flesh bought old feelings back, like she was real and not just a voice on the phone.

**end of pov**

"Max , what is else is there to do in this town? I'm ready to go now. She said taking the keys out her bag an unlocking the door.

Her heart was raising so fast.

She dropped the keys in a big nervous rush. This shit never happened before.

She dropped to the ground to grab it. Another hand made it before her picking them up.

"Nice car, E24 M6." Billy voice said looking over the BMW.

He still had the keys on his hand, not wanting her to have make.a run for it.

". Can I have my car keys back please, I'm leaving." she exclaimed in way almost stranger like grabbing for them.and missing. He raises them above his head now.

"Where are you staying at Autumn?, " he asked actually concerned knowing she can't sleep at his place.Which was still bullshit.

She wasn't letting him know shit!

"Billy..you had your fun!! please give me my keys ." she tippy toed losing balance an falling forward on him.

He caught her one hand falling forward.

He smelt so good!!

Her chest press against his middle abdominal since she was shorter making his stumble back.

Her breast were extremely full he noticed it pressed against him.

"Woah there tiger." he chuckled.

Max knew there was loads of sexual tension built up of course. She felt like dying rather seeing this.

She adjusted her tube top as it got pulled slightly down before a nip slip.

"Jeez Billy!" she groaned noticing his eyes where drilling a hole into her breast.

_He wasn't going to let people get a free show . He slightly was aroused by that too much himself. So he blocked her body giving her time to adjust herself._

He handed the keys to her with a grin.

Finally he was done playing around at least.

They were both silent for a minute after she took them.

"Don't be a stranger, come see me later babe." he said low and seductive as he ran his fingers threw his hair turning to walk in the mall.

Just like that...she melted in his hands.

She didn't want to do anything rash. She even told herself she wouldn't end up falling for her routine.She knew she could keep herself busy by not succumbing to his charm.

She could do this!!


	2. Another chance?

A/N: This will have major fluff, I enjoy writing all the different emotions Billy has. Humanizing him by having him be vulnerable.

**Billy's Pov:**

I really hope she does visit me? I can't take that kinda rejection, her driving all the way here to the same town and not talking to me..

She's changed a lot. Her Semblance was. no where near how he last saw her.Trading in curly hair in a scrunchie for a short cut was edgy and cool. She's blossomed everywhere and i mean everywhere! _Maybe I'm not her type anymore ..maybe I fucked up that badly_.

Autumn won't even bother with a man like me?

\--

He walked past a lingerie shop. Eyeing the bras and under wear on the manquiens. Would that be a tasteless gift?? He keep walking past stores in the mall. Not having a clue what she would like.

He finally settled with going into a jewelry shop to look around. He really wanted to have a statement piece ,something to express himself to her. This wasn't like him. He felt out of his eliminate. He felt like a bitch...

He saw Steve walking pass in his scoops ahoy outfit , assuming he was off work. He stopped and looked him up and down and groaned in disbelieve that he would wear that for minimum wage.

"That's a bitch.." he said under his breath feeling better about himself after seeing Steve. Ego over everything..

Autumn had dropped off Max at home. She mentioned she had plans with a group of friends an maybe her boyfriend. If she felt like dealing with him, as she put it.

"Hey Max...I was going to come by when Susan gets off, let her know ok?"

Autumn yelled from the drivers seat.

" She's off by 5:30, Sooooooo...should i tell her to make you plate, Billy really wants you to come too remember." Max said smiling knowing Autumn wanted to see him deep dow.

"Sure Maxine...Tell her to make me a plate." she said after a deep breath an smirking at thought of Billy possibly dying seeing her at dinner.

"I'll let lover boy know too!!"Max chimmed happily running to the front door as fast as she could not wanting Autumn to have the last word. Slamming the door.

\--

She had made it to the address on the paper Steve gave her.

The house was really nice. She knew she wasn't staying in it. But she knew if there was a guest house it had to be nice too..

She walked to the side fence and pushed it open.

The first thing she saw was a pool. Nice.

She heard vacuuming coming from the guest house and.music that was faint under the sounds of cleaning..

She knocked on the door and no reply. She heard Steve now singing extremely loud.

She opened the door .She wasn't waiting anymore for him to not hear her!!!.

"Steve!!! " she yelled. He heard her now and turned off the stereo an vacuum.

He was beet red now.

"Uhhh..hey just final touches i wanted to do for you." he said nervous.

She smilied biting her lip and making direct eye contact. She had a tendency of being flirtatious since Billy and her stopped talking.

It was a bad habit that has led a lot of people on.

"Awww , thanks Steve. It means a lot that you let me stay here. " she said seating on the couch Getting comfortable. She took in everything, the red carpet floor. There was beautiful black and gold lamps, black side tables , art and mirrors covering the walls She started to wonder what the inside of the house looked like if this was JUST the guest house.

He sat directly next to her. He had zero luck with women after Nancy. He became less confident after that smack in the face being left for Jonathan. Steve was no longer Steve the Hair-rington, he felt like a absolute loser.

"Yeah..no problem. I'm usually by myself. Dad works out of town and mom follows, ya know?" he chuckled tapping his finger on his knee.

"So are you friends with Max's brother,Billy?" She asked arms crossed.

Honestly there is no other explanation for a 19 year and 14 year to be close enough to offer someone a place to stay.

She needed more information!

Steves eyebrows went up in shock. He laughed and shook his head profusely.

"That psycho ?? No! I know her from um-" **he couldn't explain El to her!!**

"-- she's my ex's ..little brother's girlfriend, best friend." he said slowly hoping it made sense.

Autumn was still confused with that line up of people, but was now concerned in why Billy was "_that_ psycho".

\--

Susan was cooking meatloaf and mash potatoes with green bean casserole. She was in such a rush for ber niece. Max had prepared the potatoes since they we're instant from the box and Neil was in the living room watching a game show drinking a beer.

He wasn't one bit excited to see Autumn.

Billy on the other hand, came out of his room dressed up. In a black dress shirt unbuttoned with blue Denims with a few rings on for his bad guy imagine. Excited.

He seemed confident but kept checking his reflection in anything to make sure he looked good.

Neil rolled his eyes seeing his son checking himself in the hall mirror. He scoffed downing a beer feeling disgusted when he sees Billy undo another button from his shirt .

Max gave him a heads up who was coming for dinner. So of course he wanted to look his best.

He blew it months ago but he was determined to rekindle something he had lost.

He had fucked tons of girls shamelessly and dipped but she was the only one he cared to have back in his life.

The door bell rung twice.

Max got up from the table and gracefully walked to get the door.

She wrist was held back by her brothers hand not forcefully but a grip.

"Go help Susan set the dishes. " he replied releasing her.

Billy wanted to be the one who greeted her in, he wanted to introduce her arrival to Susan. He just wanted her.

The door opened and there she was. She was holding a store bought pie. She looked flustered.

"Billy..Hi." she stammered seeing him. His lengthy arm on the door frame flexing his muscles.

"You made it." he said matter of fact taking the pie from her after flexing.Letting her in the house.

" Yeah..." _100% stand offish_

He felt a little stupid thinking she would right off the back be ready to talk to him casually .

"Autumn, sweetie!!! " Susan screamed rushing to her niece. They embraced each other with a big hug an compliments.

Neil got up from the couch , he viewed over her outfit which was too short for his liking.

Mister Old school.

"Autumn" Neil commanded.

"Hi Neil" she replied waving to him trying not to make a disgusted face.

"Isn't she gorgeous??" Susan asked Neil.

He agrees by shaking his head.

_Damn right she is Billy thought._

"I bought dessert , key lime. " she told everyone as Billy put it on the counter.

The blue eyed beauty smiled her way,key lime was his favorite , it's Neil who hates it.

He knew her doing that. . . was no accident.

She still couldn't stand his piece of shit abusive dad.

After dinner everyone joined in for pie except for grumpy ass Neil.

He had work early so he headed to bed early.

Max got on her walkie talkie with her friends giving them private time. She knew her brother has been wanting that anyways.

Susan kissed Autumns forehead and takes her hand in her's concerned the way a mother should be. Since her mom stopped doing that awhile ago.

"You have a place to stay while you're here right?" she asked concerned.

" Yeah no worries' she replied not wanting to open that can of worms..

She left the kitchen and went to bed too.

Leaving the two of them alone.

**P_erfect_****, we can talk they both thought.**

She opened her mouth.

He went to say something as well. He let her go first.

"So, how's your day been?" she asked reserved playing with her last piece of pie , stabbing the crust with the fork.

"Better since you're here." .

Autumn knew his sauve ways, his eyes trying to meet hers as she looked away , trying not to smile. Trying...

He shifted his chair closer to her now.

" What? you're not allowed to smile? " he asked being devenir. He smells of cologne is intoxicating but in a good way.

"Billy it's about 8.. don't you have a date or a one night stand to see?" she voiced being a smart ass grinning. Playful but yet serious.

He took out his cigarette from his jacket pocket and lighter from the same area.

He looked astonished at her comment.

"I deserved that , so mouthy-." he returned. His cigarette lit now and relaxing with his first puff enough continue his words.

"-I've missed that mouth." he says in such a double entendre giving her a big smile.

Autumn scoffed, pushing back the chair like she was going to excuse herself from the whole situation .

He grabbed her hand gently and eyed her.

" Why are you making this so difficult, it's a joke." he put out the cigarette into a glass of water on the table.

_He really fucked up, she kept giving him chance after the chance. He might have actually blown it with how he blew her off._

_All he had to do was be there for her and he couldn't do that._

She took her hand from his pull and turned her back toward him.

"Pfft, really funny you should do stand up." she mumbled under her breath.

He stood up and next to her. His 5'10 height to her 5'4 figure.

"I have missed you and I love you,a I suck at long distance stuff and I should have been there for you when you needed it." his voice low like he lightly embarrassed to admit it.

She can feel him moving in on her closer since her back is turned. His brawny arms are now around her waist. His face nuzzled in her neck. He feels so warm. His hands are firm and it's sending thousands of memories back to you.

"It's different when your here" he breathes on her nape.

He's moving his hand in his front jean pocket, struggling a bit. Autumn looks down at his dominant hand and there's a silver band which appears to be tiny hearts. He slides it on her left hand.

Her head jolts back at him.

"Hargrove are you crazy?" she asked not knowing what the actual fuck he was doing at this point?!

"Autumn Whitman' this band is a symbol of my love , a promise to be better to you..."

She is still looking back at him in shock, a 'promise ring '??

".. I intent to marry you one day Autumn." he finally finishes taking her pretty polished. hand to the light to see the ring.

He's waiting for a response.

"I-- was not expecting that ." she breathes finally. Her body quaking.

"I meant everything i said" he kisses her neck softly and cups his hand on her ass.

A slight moan break free from her lips.

"**_Ahe__m" _**is heard from behind them.

Moment totally ruined by Neil.

Always there in time to ruin a good thing.

"I think it's pretty late, you should see our guest out." he said arms crossed seeing them together made his blood boil.

They never noticed he was there of course not!! He just seems to also be there.

Sometimes Autumn got this pervy vibe that his dad was into watching other people and then acts like he mad about it. Especially mad at Billy.

Billy and I drew apart from each other and walked to the front door.

He didn't want her leave. He wanted to spend more time with her. He absolutely need that time .

He opens the door and shes on the porch.

"I work tomorrow , city pool 12 to 4, come see me." he voice hums as he leans in for a goodnight kiss but is given a fast reply instead of what he wanted.

"I'll be there around 1ish?, tell Max I'll see her tomorrow.." she answered walking backwards waving at him heading to the car.

She just had to think things over.

Even when she made it back to Steve's guest house where they hung out and talked about his day and women problems, she took the ring off an put it on a chain around her neck.

She was a unsure, she couldn't confidently wear it on her ring finger just yet.

She didn't come to Hawkins to be played a fool. But she still loved him, possibly still in love. Just cautious.

"That's pretty." Steve pointed at the ring dangling on the chain.

She cleared her throat." Yes it actually is very pretty, she touched it, thinking to herself how he could have picked out something so perfect.

**next day**

The day started with breakfast with Steve. Who can't cook for shit. Burnt waffles and bacon. So she took over that department.

She told him she had plans with Billy and Max today. She decided to let Steve know, Billy wasn't just Max's stepbrother--but also ex maybe not so much ex.

He was taken back by this information.

Steve shook his head.

It was like he had something to say but chose to spare my feelings.

The pool was completely crowded. Waiting in line for awhile as rest bands were placed and money was taken. Felt like forever! Going to beach in California was so much better

She finally was up next in line.

She read

**resident:3.50**

**non resident 5.00**

"Hi" said the girl in the booth

"Good afternoon" Autumn said back handing her a 5 dollar bill indicating she wasn't from there.

"Ohh...you must be Autumn,Billy said to just let you in" she whispered putting the band on her wrist to enter. Autumn returned her comment with a smile.

Taking a seat on the chairs next to a row of middle aged women , she looked for him.

No sign of Billy yet.

She still wore a long shirt over her bathing suit. Kinda self conscious to how these small town people would react to her swim suit under it.

"Here he comes ladies." a woman by her said to her friends.

They all started to move their bodies around fake posing.

"mmmm mmmm" another says

She looked their direction to see Billy walking!!

_Really .. you can't be serious you cougars_.

He smilied at the moms in their rows of lawn chairs.

"Hi Billy" they all said in unisync flirting . Batting their lashes

"After noon ladies" he said politely back and went pass them to her.

"You came" he grinned looked down at her , him moving his sunglass down the bridge of his nose to see her better.

She nodded a little shy now that eyes were on her. These cougars weren't giving her the loveliest look now.

"The ring?" he asked pointing at her bare finger. He looked bummed now.

"I chose to wear it on my necklace.. I'm still thinking stuff over. she answered pulling the chain out from her shirt to show him.

Once again he gave a bum looked then sucked slightly on the inside of cheek , yeah he's bothered...

She stood to take off the shirt so she could go swimming. Uncovering what she knew would grab glares from men and women.

After that shirt feel to the ground.

He Froze.

She was wearing his favorite cheetah print two piece from their first beach trip in California.

But it fit snug on his chest now.

"Fuck" he groaned at her body making his cock finch.

"Karen is that someone Nancy knows? " one of the cougars asked the other mom.

"I've never seen her before , hmm" Karen pouted and tried to avoid staring at the two

The rest of the time spent at the pool was Billy doing swim instructing with children's swim and on his lifeguard on his golden pestle.

.


	3. Tension

**A/N: there is sexual scenes, letting readers know in advance.**

She stood to take off the shirt so she could go swimming. Uncovering what she knew would grab glares from men and women.

After that shirt feel to the ground.

He Froze.

She was wearing his favorite cheetah print two piece from their first beach trip in California.

But it fit snug on his chest now.

"Fuck" he groaned at her body making his cock finch.

"Karen is that someone Nancy knows? " one of the cougars asked the other mom.

"I've never seen her before , hmm" Karen pouted and tried to avoid staring at the two getting a little jealous.

The rest of the time spent at the pool was Billy doing swim instructing with children's swim and lifeguarding on his golden pestle.

A few hours went by. The crew of lifeguards switched swifts a few times.

She was able to speak to Billy about their relationship. He listened to her problems she had with her mom and her man Quinn. She confessed she didn't go to prom with his best friend she declined his offer. She said some bullshit to make him mad. It worked

He voiced in his opinions , Billy told her how Neil hadn't stop the abuse. Told her his concerns of Max dating " too young". His anger issues.

She also spoke to a girl named Heather who was really sweet. She kept her company when Billy was busy.

No one else spoke to her though. Just stared. Annoying!!

"Ready babe ? " Billy spoke above her as she laid stomach down on lawn chair.

"Yeah, I was getting sleepy from swimming." she yawned.

She left her car at the pool, they'd ride together and come back for it later.

No one was home when Billy arrived just the way he liked it.

They both needed showers.

He went an started the shower. Grabbed two towels and handed her one.

Undressing and facing each other bare in the shower , both Of them not discreet about checking each other out. Autumn noticed his tattoo on his shoulder back at the pool but he would not have noticed she also had a tattoo right by her pelvic . A small outline of a rose now.

His cock was growing harder as he saw her bare breast. Ample and Perky . A handful. Her body in general was amazing.

"Mmm you like what you see?, she asked sexy. She was turned on, she wasn't going to hide the fact. Billy was sex on legs.

"Always." he came closer to her body and placed a hand on her ass. Giving it a firm squeeze noticing how her ass was plumper. He didn't usually care for bigger butts but he could get use to it.

Autumn placed her hand around his cock and played with the head. It was like she was on auto pilot. Everything from their past in San Francisco went threw her mind.

"Anyone else handled this like me? , he asked in her ear playing with her clit.

_No one else ever came close._

"Honesty, No., she answered still playing with his cock.

"How many cocks have tried to do what I can?" he kisses into her neck.

_Is his being kinky or being jealous? She didn't feel like answering him that, almost as if it was trick question. Either way..._

_"_How much pussy has Hawkins given you?" she asked letting go off his cock and staring into his eyes stern. Playing his game.

He groaned. He shakes his head like refuses to answer.

"Exactly...if were together like ,serious.. that's the past.." she said taking his chin in her hand and kissing him on the lips.

He kissed her back heavy , almost hungry for it. Billy is a aggressive kisser , you already know to brace yourself.

She took his cock back into her palm and jerked him off now. His head rolling back letting the water flow threw his hair , he moans at the way her hand goes from his cock an to caressing his balls.

He's rubbing her clit. Small circles slowly.

He's

He shoots a load on thigh. She stopped pleasing his cock to look at the mess on her. Autumn grins at how fast it took. As thee Billy Hargrove become a "minute man"?

"I'm not done yet baby., he coos taking his cock into his hand and continuing the motion. He excited as hell and usually last way longer than but shit happens.

He kisses her breast , suck on her nipples. left. right. left. He moves back and forth between the two ,moans and shoots another big load on stomach now.

He's completely spent now.

He leans in and kisses her passionately.

Letting the water wash down their bodies.

"I'll make it up to you since you didn't get to cum." he remarks after glimpsing a disappointment run across her face.

Both dressed and out the house , mentions getting a bit to eat before heading to a get together.

The hit up the malls food court where they had burgers and fries.

While eating she noticed Steve was holding a tray and small plastic containers with samples of ice cream.

"Hey babe, I'll be right back." Autumn said gleefully seeing him in his sailor outfit. It was the adorable.

Excusing herself she walked over to him and waited as a few girls were getting samples and he was horribly spitting game at them.

3 girls were laughing at him an walking away and it made her feel bad for him.

He really didn't know how to flirt though..

" Ahoy to my landlord!" she said tapping him from behind.

"Ohhh hey!!! Autumn, by yourself?" he asked .

She points at over in her man's direction. He's drinking a coke giving Harrington the worse stink eye.

"Oh..him.."

_He couldn't care less._

So anyways what you're plans tonight?" Steve asked hoping she was free.

"Billy's friend Tommy H? invited us to a party..did you get invite-." Autumn hadn't noticed that her boyfriend was no longer at the table but Steve noticed before she could.

"Harrington, haven't spoken to you since graduation" Billy's deep voice interrupts putting his arm around Autumns shoulder pressing her close into his side.

"Uh...Hey man , how's it been?" Steve says breathing sharp like he's pissed to even see him, as Billy stands before him like nothing.

_Something totally happened between these two._

Billy ignores whatever he asked.

"You two know each other, Harrington".

Billy states , it's not even a question!

I guess never taking a sample and just talking for 5 minutes straight gives it away.

"She stays at my place. Your sister asked could she stay while she's visiting.. "Steve says very honest , he rolls his eyes like he's being accused of shit.

**_Autumn still hasn't told him where she stayed because Billy's huge ego and jealously. But maybe of his dad wasn't such a dick, she could be there with him instead of Steve._**

**_He had to find out sooner or later._**

Billy chuckles not amused and looks down at Autumn and back to Steve .

"Well,well well. That's news to me" he breaths in deeply and takes a step towards Steve.

"She's mentioned me to you??"Billy eyebrow raised needing to know If Steve knows not to try anything. He trusted Autumn but Steve has always given him the creeps.

"Yeah --all the time. Steve says back annoyed.

Autumn tugs at Billy arms retrieving him to back off from Steve.

"See you around Harrington" he smirks an turns away from him an goes back to their table.

"Psycho." Steve mumbled under his breath.

"I'm sorry Steve for his behavior , I'll catch up with you later." she gives him a quick hug and goes with her man.

It actually worked out in Steve's favor though. The same girls who were laughing at his sailor outfit watched everything,came up to him asking for his number thinking he was some Casanova having Billy jealous over him with Autumn.

\--

On the way to the party, Billy had a talk about his concerns about her staying with Steve and she voiced her concerns on being a Bully as well. No argument. that's new.

He was serious about being better to her.

The music was loud as hell at Tommy's house party.

She noticed the white lines on the coffee table and whiskey poured into shot glasses.

Tommy was introduced to Autumn as " The one who almost got away" .

He thought Hargrove was already shit faced when he heard that. No one in this town knew he even had the capability to love.

Autumn made small talk with a few people who were interested with who she was. They had seen her in town but first time talking to her.

His group of friends seemed okay.

Billy and Her smoked some weed while she watched a few people snort coke. Not either of their scene

She gave Billy a look , making eye contact to the bathroom down the hall and poking him in the side to get his attention.

He glanced where she was looking and she putt the joint out and walking to the bathroom , he followed behind her , already growing hard at her swaying ass in front of him.

Closing the door behind themselves. They immediately started to fuck like they were in heat. She was already wet thinking about him while smoking so he easily slipped in her tight pussy.

"You owe me a orgasm mister" Autumn purred recalling the shower from earlier.

She sat on the counter with only her shirt on as her jeans an panties laid on the ground as he has his pants around his ankles.

She kissed on his neck, nipping him with love bites every so often. He bucked into her giving her his full length. She started to moan a little louder.

She pulls on his mullet a little.

"You're so beautiful." he moans softly in her ear loving the way she looks mouth open throwing her head back..

"Its been way too long baby."she moan.

He pulls out wanting to switch position. She puts her palms on the garnet counter top and watches in the mirror as he he fucks her behind. She gets wetter viewing him in the mirror in pure delight. His hair is all over his face in a mess and he looks absolutely delicious.

The sounds of their skin slapping is causing a echo in the half empty bathroom.

Her moans are weaken as she is cumming all over cock, splashing around her juices as he slams behind her, he has a tight grip , hands on her hips.

"I'm gonna cum baby." he moans.

"Yes babe." she cries out.

The bathroom door opens a bit and its Tommy who can't hear it was occupied because the insanely loud music.

Billy noticed the door but didn't care as he thrusted his last thrust of load into his girl's aching pussy..He wasn't going to stop either of their highs.

"Fuck" Billy groans kissing her back as she breathless.

Tommy closes the door and went to another bathroom, he already did a line of coke so he didn't know if what he say was even real or not.

But its Hargrove , so prolly real.


	4. It's in The past

As the days went by Autumn was able to met Nancy because picking up Max from The Wheeler's house.

Sometimes she would drop off Max and just hang around talking to Nancy.

Her mom was really curious of who she was and why wasn't Billy coming by anymore to pick up Max. (Seems like **_someone_** misses his attention...)

She explained in the best way possible.

_"I'm Maxine's cousin and Billy's girlfriend, __and no__ we're not related_".

Lucas was finally introduced to her too since Max undumped him. He was a really great kid. She found a good one.

Heather and her began to be close from visiting the pool too. She was really funny and had a wonderful sense of humor.

Billy had dealt with some heated arguments from his dad about his relationship it wasn't a secret anymore.

Susan noticed she started wearing the ring she had on her chain on her ring finger and questioned her about it.

"Why are you wearing a ring on that finger sweetie?" her aunt questioned to ring looped band.

"Oh Its a promise ring" she answered playing with it since she mentioned it.

"Who's the lucky guy who's promising his love?" Susan asked taking her hand to look at the ring.

"Billy..."

"Neil isn't going to like this.." Susan said.

God she's so weak, she can't even express how she feels, only Neil, Neil ,Neil!

They didn't care, in fact there was talks about after the summer whom would be moving where.

He wanted desperately to go back to San Francisco with her but she was getting use to this town an the kindness of everyone and she wanted to be there for Max.

**Harrington resident.**

3pm

Ding dong.

ding dong. The extremely loud doorbell chimmed. Steve was on the phone in swim trunks about to get in, going to answer the door now.

He opened the door and to see Billy of all people with a single rose in his hand. Autumn hated flowers so one wouldn't hurt.

"Hey Romeo." Steve said sarcastic hating seeing that Billy knew there he lived now.

"Shut up Harrington, where's MY girl?" he questioned looking past him.

"In the pool. "he answered like it was obvious hearing the splashing in the backyard.

He wanted to barge the door up making it hit the wall and enter instead of of waiting to see his girlfriend because of Steve but he was trying to change.

"Can I come in?" he asked like it caused pain to ask nicely.

He opened the door more inviting him in, he went to the backyard to see his girlfriend swimming.

She had on a new swim suit. It was a one piece that was all black and sides cut out and criss cross straps over her chest.

Steve came up behind him and instantly jumped in too.

"Billy!! wow this is a surprise!!" she called out when she came up for air,her curly hair coiled by the water.

He walked over the edge of the pool with the rose.

"I know you hate flowers so i got only one instead" he jokes making her smile uncontrollably .

"Aww ,Thanks you! I have glass of water on the patio table put it in there ." she says.

"Hey you want to join us?" Steve tries to be friendly and a good host even though this guy has tried to kill him.

"Uh, sure."Billy answered .

There was a shed that was full of towels, clean extra swim wear and floats he was directed to go to.

The guys got competitive playing pool basketball... Men..of course.

Billy and Steve were some what getting along and that made Autumn so happy to see.

"Your rusty Harrington" Billy noted as Steve missed several balls in the hoop.

Steve decided to give them alone time as Billy started hogging his girl all to himself kissing her in the pool and pretty much cornering her so she was giving him all her attention. It wasn't aggressive more needy than anything. She and Billy took their playful ness into the guest house where he was going to wear her out.

Billy admired the sight underneath him as he cums in her again. Leaving himself deep until he's completely empty.

Autumn breathless looking into those beautiful blue eyes . "I love you Billy" her voice is shaky after her orgasms.

Billy returned home along with Autumn.

Max wasn't home but with her friend El whom she hasn't met yet, sleepover .

As soon as Billy and Autumn came in. Susan wasn't be her usual self, more stand offish. Meaning Hurricane Neil was about to blow.

The hickeys on Billy's neck were covered but not well enough. Neil looked at him like he didn't even live there!

"Proud of yourself huh?" A promise ring to a goddamn member of the family? Your sick." Neil shouted.

_Thanks Susan..._

Billy went to grab his bag an put clothes in it. Steve was going to allow him to stay night in the guest house.

"She was my girlfriend first dad. Billy answered walking past him.

"No, she's your flavor of the week, there's been Jessica, Cindy, or wait, Eileen or was it Kat,**_Heather_**,since **last month**.

She promised to not to get upset about what happened before she got to Hawkins. But to hear Neil do a line up from just last month actually hurt. Especially hearing the name **Heather** since she and her got close.

Billy looked like he wanted to kill him.

He didn't need that shit bought up...

"Neil your no Saint yourself,you beat your own son senseless, Your only child! "Autumn snapped.

"Watch your mouth in my house girl!, Neil yelled back at her. Pointing a finger in her direction.

"Let's go " Billy said taking her hand and leaving.

"He's just like his mother, lying-cheatin- fuck- anything with a pulse scum , i warned you." Neil yelled. as they got in the car and drove off.

They drove back to Steve's house. The entire ride she cried. He knew she crying about what Neil mentioned. He felt sick to his stomach knowing her tears was because of him. He gave her such grief in California already **wasn't** that enough?

"Do you use condoms at least with those girls?" she finally mustered the courage to ask since they don't use them.

"Of course, I'm not stupid Autumn." he answered walking to the side gate with her to the guest house.

Shes silent , thinking..

"Fucking Heather..." she scoffs recapping her and Heather sharing a laugh at the pool.

"One night stands that's it, You said if we're going to be serious we were going to leave things like that in the past,right??." Billy asked looking into her eyes.

Searching those big brown eyes for some kind of response if she wouldn't speak.

_He's right._

"Its in the past, We weren't even together at that point. " she wipes her eyes putting on her big girl pants.

He hugs her tightly and she buries her face into him.

"Good thing we don't have a bunch of little Billy's crawling around Hawkins at least." she jokes trying to make the topic less somber.

He takes his hand under her chin and looks into her eyes. He looks calm and stern.

"You know, I wouldn't mind a bunch of little me's with you." he replies which made her have a mini heart attack.

She drops the keys that go to the guest house in shock. She has forgotten how to move for a few seconds.

He picks them up for her.

"I didn't know you wanted children" her eye brow raised as he unlocked the door for them.

"Yeah .. I didn't know either until recently." he said shrugged not trying to make it into a big deal.

But this was a big deal!! It was something literally no one would believe.

Billy fucking Hargrove wanted children!

\--

They both just laid in bed talking.

About everything.

She was falling asleep while in the middle of there conversation. It was adorable to just see her doze off and roll over.

With the events that took place, Autumn just wanted to some rest and he understand.

But, Billy was wide awake, he wasn't use to sleep at a normal time.

He usually was partying or fucking around this time to stay awake. One was out the question.

He checked the fridge for some beer, wanting to get wasted. Neil's stupid comments kept playing over and over in his.

He checked the mini fridge for beer, nothing.

He looked in the cabinets for liquor, nada.

"Christ, aren't you people American?" he mumbled under his breath at The Harrington's lack of fixation.

He went to the sliding doors of Steves house, he's up the lights are all on down stairs.

He bangs on it until Steve answers.

"What?!" Steve snapped sliding it open, he hated how Billy was so heavy handed.

"We're going out, I need a drink and a designated driver." he demands.

\--

Billy drove his Camero with Steve in the Passenger seat, he looked scared as Billy is speeding like a mad man.

Playing Black Sabbath loudly. Steves sunk into the set, fear of flying out a window.

"Where are we even going?" Steve yells over the music praying they're almost there.

"Cal's Billiards" Billy replied. hitting his hands on the steering wheel to the beat.

"News flash pal, they're not gonna let us drink, it's 21 and over." he says like he just won a argument.

Billy lets out a laugh. It's a real one. So it's loud.

" News flash, I'm not you."Billy hissed.

"News flash,I'm not you." Steve mocked at his cockiness.

They reach the bar, it's pretty packed. Motorcycles are lined up and cars are parked in the dirt.

The security lets them in no problem because Billy is a regular. Steve doesn't know if he receives cool points for it, or feel sorry for him drinking that much.

Jack and cokes are ordered and downed as fast as they're poured for Billy. A few people greet him and do some talk. He's fits right in.

Steves eyes are watching a few ladies playing pool. They're possibly around **26** an fairly decent on the eyes. Nothing amazing but yet the only opposite sex there in a room full of men.

It's hasn't been hard to see Steve was having trouble with the ladies, even Billy noticed.

"Just go over and offer to buy them a drink Harrington, wait...you do like women right?" Billy voiced beside him.

Steve gives him death glare as a response.

Billy shrugs like he's annoyed instead of course.

"Just don't embarrass me."he swigs a shot down.

Steve walked over to the ladies.

"Hi ladies, My name's Steve , I -uh- would you like a drink?" he asked looking back and fourth between the 3. He runs his hand threw his hair nervous.

One speaks up, she's got bleach blonde feathered hair , wearing a ton of makeup.

"Hey I've seen you at the mall, you're the ice cream guy with the kiddy sailor outfit." she snickers and the other two girls smile feeling bad for him shaking their head.

"Uh no thanks...sailor!!"

Steve walks back to Billy who is shit faced now.

His face red , Like a tomato. He's pinching the bridge of his nose after seeing what happen.

"Well I'm not going to that again." Steve groans not wanting to look back at the ladies giggling.

The blonde lady is practically undressing Billy though. She moves her head nudging it towards the ladies bathroom, signalling him for a quickie.

Billy nods his head "no".

A month ago he would had fucked her in his car, actually a month ago he did!

She isn't pleased and walks over to him.

"Did I do something wrong..You haven't called me anymore?" she pouts.

" **Kat**, stop.. I have a girlfriend.." he groaned tired of her voice already , a horrible 1 night stand that doesn't catch hints, the worse.

The lady shakes her head in disbelief, desperate to hurt his feelings back.

"You know I've seen her...your little mixed **_bitch_**, she's not that pretty." the lady yells tipsy as ever as liquid courage flows in her veins along with jealously.

Steve rolls his eyes in disbelieve of her racially charged comment and moves away from her, he wanted no part of this shit.

Billy isn't one to put hands on a woman. Ever.But the look he gave her , if.looks could kill!!.

He lets out that menacing laugh, drum rolls his hands on the bar.

"GO FUCK YOURSELF!!

"Woah, let's go." Steve says to him and helping Billy get up from the barstool. He lays down a 20 dollar bill as Steve ushers him to the door.

\--

Steve got to drive the camero , though he drove it literally under the speed limit because the power behind it and didn't want to dig it up, he loved it. Got them back safe and sound.

"You... you're..nah so bad Harrington." Billy groans in the Passenger set drunk and slurring. Steve knew he must likely wasn't going to remember saying that to him. But he would always remember his nice drunk comment.


	5. enough

.

**A/N:Joyce makes a appearance !!!so does Neil, ruining everything! I want to slowly put more characters making cameos .**

A few more days went by, the guest house was slowly collecting more things of Billy's.

Boots,clothes,records and all his hygiene products. He owned more hair spray than his girlfriend did.

So he had practically moved in!!

She tried to keep everything in order so Steve wouldn't get mad about him crashing longer than expected. He was so messy it actually was driving Autumn insane at times.

She wanted to give the mall a break. Discover what else the town had to offer. Since she was deeply considering moving there now.

She stopped by the city pool to see Billy on break.

She wore a sundress that was all black and had a slit up both sides. _She always knew how to dress to impress._"So I made you lunch, didn't know if you were in the mood for chicken salad sandwich or roast beef with provolone,so I made you both" she handed him off the brown bag.

He looked in the bag and smiled at how thoughtful she was to make two different kind.

"I appreciate that doll." he puts his hand under her chin and then without realizing his own reflex, moves his thumb over her bottom lip back and forth and slightly pulled it down .

Her eyes fluttered at his flirtatious motives.

"Billy, were in public." she distressed looking around to see if anyone saw that.

"How about we take my break somewhere private" he leans in whispering in her ear.

_She smirks, he just doesn't get enough does he?_

\--

Autumn had a few things she needed to do while in town with some of her savings.

She wanted to give middle America a try and stir away from the mall a bit. Which meant checking out a drug store 'Melvald's general store' .

As soon as she entered a woman that was adding items to a 'on sale ' table approached her.

"Hi, welcome in! " she smiled huge.

"Hello, do-- you have'- these items? " she said losing her train of thought looking for her list in her purse, not realizing **Neil** had entered the store.

"Joyce I'm going to need a few things, and I'm in a rush" his deep voice said behind her as his hand slapped the counter with a list.

Autumn knew that fucking voice anywhere.

Joyce looked at Autumn apologetic to need to help someone else out of the blue.

" Yes , Sir .. I'll get these for you." Joyce said taking the list and going bee lining to some aisles.

"Autumn? huh' that you?" Neil said moving to the side to see her profile.

She slightly turned to him and didn't answer.

_Why the fuck would I answer!!_"Hardly recognize you without your head up my son's ass!" . he said low enough not to draw Joyce's attention.

"Kiss my ass" she said harsh making full eye contact.

Neil and Billy have that same crazed looked on their faces.

God is that terrifying!!

And she JUST bought it out in him.

"Not in my life you Mulatto slut." He spat looking her up and down.

Her stomach dropped. Her mouth dropped.

This fucking man was a joke, a.damn racist.

Joyce came with a brown bag full of items after the silence between the two.

" Sir, that will be 9.50." Joyce said showing him the price she added up.

Neil promptly put gave her a ten dollar bill and grabbed the bag and gave her a Joyce a smile ever so sweet , as if he was a angel.

And right before Neil leaves the store, door open..he turns with this cunning smug look on his face and says in a ever so condensing voice.

"An tell my boy, get the rest of his shit out my house since he's playing "house" with you."

Confronting him, telling him how is father is kicking him out and go get the rest of his things.

He paced back and forth worried, calculating numbers out loud.

"Fuck, I can't afford my own place right now!!!" he said in rage. His veins in his necks visible. Breathing hard. He's shirtless in just jeans and the amount of sweat his body is producing is insane.

"Billy... yes WE can!" her soft voice spoke as he turned at her , his eyebrow winced and he took out his zippo from his pants pocket going for a cigarette.

"I'm going back to California--

Billy looks slightly panicked at her words and sighs heavily while blowing smoke.

_Running away when times get rough?_

"--to handle some things and I'm coming back to take care us."

Her heart was beating like a drum, nervous about his reaction..

Staying in Hawkins was not his dream.

"Staying here_? _Baby that's not your job to take care of me, I don't need to feel any fucking less than a man."

Billy and his ego. jeez.

"Please." she plead walking over to him and hugging his arm.

"I know it's not ideal, but this place has grown on me, together it's easier to afford and-- I want to watch over Max as long as she living with that monster." she explained.

He exhales the smoke titling his head back , making sure to avoid her face

"Sure... I'm going to head over there and get the rest of my shit out his place." he answered her

Autumn let go off his arm and rushed over to get a jacket , ready to help move him out.The day shes been waiting for.

"Alone Autumn!, you stay here, your not going back into that house" he demands, his assertive and protective side was differently a turn on.

\--

Neils house:

He knocks on the door of his former house, he has no need to use the keys anymore. It wasn't his home anymore.

He waits and knocks on the door again , a little harder losing his patience.

"Coming!!" he heard the familiar voice of his step sister. She cracked the door open and saw Billy. It had been a while since she's seen him, but she had heard the conversations about Billy and Autumn between Neil and Susan.

"Billy.." her voice sounding sympathetic for him.

Which already made him feel uncomfortable about being here.

The door got wanked wider from behind Max, there was his dad wanting to have a good look at his " piece of shit son".

"You're little fling couldn't make it ? Glad she gave you my message!" he chuckled pointing down the hallway to his door.

He had nothing to say back. Billy started to enter the house.

He felt his dad's hand push against his chest.

"Uh Uh, you don't live here boy, you ask about entering my domain." Neils harsh tone bothering him once more. His smug smirk was getting old.

He pinched his bridge of his nose annoyed at his dad's authority.

Trying not to make it worse and get in and get out.

"Can I get my things ?..sir."

Neil nodded shooing away Max from door. She looked so scared.

He gave her a small quick smirk, to let her know everything's ok.

He went to his old room. Where must things had been boxed up nicely by possibly Max, Possibly Susan. Somethings had been ravaged through.

He went over to his dresser and collected some items placing them in the half full boxes.

"Hurry up ..and get the hell out!" Neil shouted rushing him 30 seconds of being there.

Susan came to the doorway extremely concerned, her eyes looked puffy like she was crying. Indeed, she was.

"Please stop yelling at him, he's doing as you wanted!" she tears up , the first time ever standing up for Billy.

He couldn't cares less of her plea.

Neil pushed Billy against his vanity mirror, his back hitting it, bottles of cologne and hair spray fall to the ground.

He's not taking this shit, today.

Billy pushed back on Neil sending him to fall on his ass. The stupid look on his face, gave Billy such pleasure. He finally pushed back and damn did it feel good.

"Stay down!!" Billy yelled pointing down at the floor.

There was several knocks at the door, Max went to answer it and was shocked to see her cousin.

Autumn beelined it into Billy's room to help him giving Neil a glare on the ground, which surprised her! He had his hands up in defense.

"Baby , let me help." her soft voice said from the side of him.

The one thing he asked of her...to not come with him!! She couldn't let him endure this by himself.

"I told you not--" he started with stern voice taking her hand , his eyes shifting back and forth looking her over, worried and confused.

"I know, but it doesn't set right with me!You alone here.. " she huffed moving a strand of hair from his face behind his ear.

Neil had this expression on his face of shock, he truly thought she wouldn't show up. That's the moment he truly felt defeated to see how much someone was willing to stand by Billy no matter what.

Neil saw the calmness on his son's face now His body wasn't tense anymore.All the anger left when she consoled him, keeping him in check. He had learned to control his rage.

They loaded the boxes in her car while Max cried on the porch.

She hated to see them leave. She hated she was going to be stuck there.

Susan kept apologizing to the two lovers. Feeling guilty that she even told Neil about their rekindled relationship .

Honestly Billy wasn't accepting her "I'm so sorry guys." from Susan just yet.

"Babe let's go!!" he said honking the horn in his car.

\--


	6. family man

**a/n: fluff a head, I love writing a mixture of mature and tough boy Billy. I like his mental health better. The song by Foreigner belongs to them!! no credit. **

(Two days later after moving out)

Billy was at the pool looking in a newspaper everytime he went on break. Circling place for rent.

He found a few apartments he was looking for a showing of as soon as possible. He was going to ask him boss for a early paycheck , to do so.

While Billy looked in the papers. He noticed the FOR SALE items under RENT.

Autumn made a tough decision to sell her BMW and asked Nancy if she could convince her job to put it in the papers pronto. She really needed more money.

Never telling Billy, she would sell the car.

He read the make model and year , automatically knowing it was her car before reading the name and Steve's house number to contact seller.

"Fuck" he muttered to himself , he felt a hard knot in his stomach. Guilt creep up on him. As once again she sacrificed something for the two of them.

\--

They we're able to get their first apartment easily with cash in hand. The car was sold for 6 grand , fast! While he was still at work.

Which turned into a argument as well.

**Supposedly** she could have gotten more out of it than what the guy low balled her for. According to her boyfriend. Billy really hated she did something so rash to start with!!, he hated even moving into a place that was being paid for by her.

**flashback**

"So... you couldn't have... just waited for me to get early pay for first month rent ?? You had to sell your only way of transportation?" his deep voice asked saying it all drawn out and slow.

As if shes stupid?

"It was my car! If I wanted to blow it up ,that's my choice" she jeered yelling at him as they drove around in his car looking for apartments.

"Wasn't it a graduation gift from your dad? You just sell things that people give you??" he raised his voice.

"If I need a damn roof over my head, then yes i will sell things people gave me." she signed heavily.

He takes one hand off the steering wheel, holding her left hand up.

" You would?How about this? Would you sell this?" he glims at the silver band he bought her she so gracefully wears on her ring finger..

"No!--Its --not the same!!" Autumn replies her voice cracking , thinking how could he think that. Fuck.

**end flashback**

Autumn started filling the pantry with food as Billy just drunk a beer by the sink burning a hole into her. Staring her down.

She was leaving for California in 2 days flying out and this is how he interacts! By commutation of glares. He hadn't even fucked her in 3 days which was unusual , since he would bend her like a pretzel everyday.

Cruel and unusual punishment?Yes.

"So um...Nancy invited us to the roller rink this evening, if that's something you feel like doing? she asked.

"I don't skate " he replies giving her side eye.

"Yes you do!! " she chuckles for a measly second. " I've seen the photos of it when we lived in California." she laughs thinking of it. He can drop the tough guy act with her!

He was about 12 in the pic. Billy had a birthday party in the picture. He had on short red shorts and teeshirt with the Olympics rings on it. Cute white laced up skates with yellow stripes holding a birthday card, wearing a smile that could light up the city.

Billy smirks and turns a little red, he remembers the time she went threw the photo album and saw him as a child, she's seen everything actually.

"Okay babe, you caught me-." he drops his attitude, putting down the beer. He scratches his scalp thinking, should I go or ditch ?

'_She's about to leave in 2 days, don't be a asshole, stop being like this..,_

"-I'll go, but I'm not promising I'll skate!"

\--

The lights were flashing and the rink was full of course being Summer. The dj they had played the best songs! There were a few familiar faces.

Nancy came with her little sister, Holly.

Jonathan was there looking out of place,but she also noticed Steve was there too a couple of girls he was macking on an he'd seem to be getting better with the ladies.

Autumn had finally convinced Billy to try skating again and have some fun. His adorable face looking down at her while he was plopped on the bench area in front of the rink.. She was lacing up his skates for him while he sat. It's humorous how he didn't even feel confident in lacing up his own skates.

"You really want to see me my bust my ass huh? " he chuckles as she gets up from being kneeled to help him stand.

"An hurt your cute ass? no..no way baby. she replies laughing.

Billy loses balance and wobbles still standing , he's only human.

"Fuck" he groans already frustrated. His eyes are too focused on people around him taking in this unusual view of him even there.

"You got this, you've done it before." she holds him close so he doesn't fall down

" I swear to God, if someone laughs I'm breaking their god damn nose!"he threatened looking at the familiar faces.

Her big brown eyes roll directly after his comment.

The song 'I want to know what love is?' By Foreigner starts playing faintly.

"Grab your lover and get on the floor, show them more." The dj says smoothly over the intercom. People are rushing to go skate with their sweet hearts. Everyone is out there now!

They both go out last, she's holding his hand and taking it slow. He's picking it up the motion easily.

Like anything he sets out to do he's good at it. He managed about 3 full rings around without falling , he feels her hands cup his hand hard now ,he draws her in and kisses her on her plump lips. Hand on the back of her head, fingers threw her hair. This moment he'll always remember.

_In my life there's been heartache and pain I don't know if I can face it again_

_Can't stop now, I've traveled so far, to change this lonely life I want to know what love is, I want you to show me_

Nancy cheers and Holly makes a."ooooo" sound passing by them.

\--

Billy returned his skates after that one song.

Jonathan and Nancy asked Billy and Autumn about watching Holly for a few minutes while they went to "play ski ball"in the back, She glady accepted.

Holly was in Autumn arms, she.seemed to be tired and eyes getting heavy. Burying her head in her chest .

"Your going to be a great mom , you know?" he says while she kisses the toddler's forehead.

She grins turning her head slightly away from him as she's flustered by his words. She clears her throat and simply says "maybe". shrugging her shoulders.

"I'm serious Autumn--." his tone changes deeper more serious, he puts his hand on her leg.

"I applied for 2nd job as a mechanic , I want to be able to one day give you a wedding ,a

nice house in Lock Nora, a vehicle, a family."

A tear rolls down her face, his words are touching, unexpected.

"I've been a dick lately and I'm sorry I-"

She cuts him off by planting a kiss on his lips, parting them with her tongue and he returns the motion. There's no words for what she even wants to express. She choked up at the minute anyways. She slowly parts from him. "I love you " he says by her ear.

Her mouth slightly opens ,finally about to speak clearing the lump in her throat when a few people come up behind Billy.

"Hargrove!! "Autumn!"" Tommy yells. There's a girl which she knew as Carol. Girlfriend of Tommy.

Two other meat heads which she never seen. Decked in brown leather and chains and denim jeans.

Holly shifts a little in her sleep at the loud voice .

"What's up man? " Billy responds turning in his chair to face his friends. Autumn manages a wave to them.

"We're about to head out and check this crazy party going on at the Motel 6 on CornWallis, Are you down, family man? Tommy jokes as to seeing them with a toddler.

There's a slight grimace on his face. It's clear he doesn't much care to go.

"Come on we hardly see you now, "Mr.I Have my place but won't invite people over." Carol eggs on looking at Autumn for a second , indicating she thinks she's the reason why.

Autumn nudged him in the arm. Not wanting him to miss out on a night of partying in this one horse town.

"Go ahead I'll be fine, I can catch a ride home.from Nance." she says sweetly. As he all ears listening.

Carol makes her hand do a whipping gesture and mouths the word "whipped" to Tommy about how she now sees Billy.

"You're sure?" he asked.

She nods reassuring him. Genuinely wanting him to have some fun.

Billy kisses her cheek.

"Give me a minute and I'll meet you guys there."he stands up putting his hands on hips, stretching his legs out.

"See you out there Keg king!!!" his immature crowd of friends yelled.

**a/n: I'm sure you know where this going now? If you of course have watched season 3 , no this doesn't end to well. **


	7. Flayed

Autumn carries Holly around inside waiting on Nancy. Billy left already and just tends to Holly as shes asking her a thousand questions.

"How tall are you? Where are you from? What's your favourite color? Do you like swimming?.."

She glady answers everything she wants to know.

From the distance she can see Nancy and Jonathan coming from a door , creeping out.

She decides to meet them half way.

"Thank you so much !!! she didn't give you a hard time ?" Nancy asked trying to take Holly from Autumn.

"No! I want her to carry me!" the toddler swats her big sister's hand away

_Looks like someone really took the liking to Autumn._

Later on..

Jonathan and Nancy drop off Autumn at her apartments. They had no problem after hearing she needed a ride since Billy left to a party. Plus they feel they owe her one for watching Holly.

\--

8:00..10:00..11:45..12am..

She went back and forth on the balcony thinking of all the horrible things that could hade possibly happened to be so late.

Especially for someone who seemed he had no interest in going. Where in the hell was he??

She went back into the living room getting the pink telephone and looking in the phone book for the name of the hotel.

."God damnit Billy!," she curses opening the thick yellow pages.

Shes glancing over the few hotels Hawkins actually has and found it listed last.

Dialing the lobby felt strange, almost like a invasion of privacy.

The phone rung twice and a woman answered professionally.

"Hi, thank you for calling hotel 6,my name is Tammy how may I help you??" her accent was extremely strong, very Northern.

"Can i be directed to a room, I don't know the reservation name though?" she panicked realizing she went into this with zero information.

"Well ma'am we can't direct you then." Tammy says.

"It's a party, I'm sure there's only one going on there at the time, please." her voice breaks and her heart is raising.

There's a ringing tone coming threw now.YES!! She directed her!!

"What's up?" a voice answers, sounds like Tommy.

"Is there a Billy Hargrove there ? "

"Autumn? ,this is Tommy!!, he never showed! He's not home?!!"

_He never made it? Then, where did he run off to?_ Was there a accident? Did he get a flat tire ? Run out of gas?

\--

Billy's POV

He felt confused, His breathing was sporadic and his head spun.

He had hit something , Still not quite sure what it was. Not quite sure what even happen to him!!

He kept thinking "Did that happen? Did i see what I really saw?

His body and clothes smelt of dirt . Him walking was hurting for only a bit. He felt over heated. Like he needed to strip or go for a ice cold swim.

Coming into the apartment he closed the door shut. Feeling a urge that made him sick to his stomach. Like a virus telling him to do something harmful to someone. His hands shook.

He groaned taking off his jacket and shirt walking to the refrigerator. He needed some coolness. Opening it up the top and bottom. He grabbed what he noticed was a large bag pf ice and bought to the bathroom.

Filling up the tub with cold water and then mixing the batch of frozen cubes.

He got a sick hankering feeling in his stomach again.

He heard footsteps coming down the hall. Remembering he wasn't alone here.

end of POV.

Autumn creeped down the hallway after hearing the crunching sound of ice being broken in bag before poured. Startling her from the back balcony.

"Billy, is that you ?- Good.Lord!!" she shrieks seeing him covered in dirt and him looking sickly.

"What happen? Do you need help?." she stopped in her tracks looking him over.

"No. I'm fine." he answered looking her over. That feeling he had , seeing Autumn, he wanted to fulfill it.

Billy turned off the water and then refused to look at her anymore. Figuring it he ignored her, it would go away.

"Well, Im not accusing you of anything, swear! but babe, I know you never went to the hotel.. you're covered in dirt! " she said trying to keep her voice from becoming frantic with him. She walked over to him and kneeled to his level.

He was sitting on the edge of the tub.

" It's 12:30!Jesus, your bruised and icing yourself! Did you fight someone?" her voice cracked upon seeing the bruise on his face.

"Autumn, get away from me." his voice hissed , he pointed at the door to leave.

She dismissed herself slamming the door behind her. She wasn't in the mood to fight. She was going to give him space..for now.

Autumn waited for him to come out. It took forever for him to exit.

He body was completely ridded of dirt and his hair damp dripping on his shoulders.

He walked down the hall in the nude.

She just watched him as he seemed better now. He walked down the hall.slowly towards her . She sat on the edge of the bed watching his evert move as he entered the room. Stopping in front of her. Bearing his muscles. Chest. Everything!

"Ready to talk?" she said stern arms crossed looking up at his face.

"Yes, more than ready." he answered back.

"Look, you seem to have a stick up your ass about tonight. I gave you some space , but now tell everything!!"

He sat next to her.

"I hit a deer, tried to avoid it and spun off the rode, my car got stuck in a ditch. That's why I was covered in dirt." he answered almost like it was rehearsed.

"For 5 hours? You didn't bother to call me from a payphone for help?" she asked quickly.

He looked unfazed by her hazing.

"It's the truth if you want I can take you back to where it happen by the Mill. " he said with a smile that looked straight from a dish soap commerical taking her hand like he wanted to go right now.

It was rather creepy he would be so suggestive to going back this late to prove a point.

"No, that's okay." she said taking her hand back. "I'm going to take a hot shower. I need to relax... Im glad your home..."

Her hot shower was shortly interrupted by the door opening and closing.

She saw the figure of his body threw the white curtains.

The room was steamed as she enjoyed hot showers.

He slid the curtain open. Still bare . Looking at her almost confused.

"Autumn, somethings wrong." he says sounding worried.

(The hot is making him more Billy than Mind Flayed.)

He steps in the shower and holds his girlfriend tightly.

"Are you okay? ,she asked.

He just held on to her not saying anything.

Her eyes finally meets his blue eyes.

"I'm here baby, I've got you, always." she moves her hands to his cheeks. He leans in to kiss her.

The kiss is rough and hungry. She responds positive to it, returning back the kiss. Her hands move down to his shoulders, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'll never hurt you." he whispered in her ear . Fighting every urge in his body that wanted to.

He lifted her up and pressed her back against the wall. She locked her legs around his waist. He was erect and twitched between her legs.

"Babe ..are you ok?" she needed to know

"I feel better now" he referenced to the heat that beat out the mind flayer.

He rubbed the tip against her folds entering her She'd been ready! 3 days of not having him. She needed this.


	8. Run!

**a/n:last chapter**

Autumn heard the phone ring early in the morning. She knew it rung what seem like forever before it went silent.

Coming completely to. The left side of the bed was empty. The digital alarm clock read 2pm, needless to say.. she slept in!

_So he's gone again_? _Work?_

The bedroom door was closed, which was unusual. It was one thing closing it when living with parents. But they had their own privacy. Why close it now?

Billy was acting strange last night, so strange she had to recall was it a weird dream. His behavior was unlike anything she witnessed. Minus the few addicts on the streets of San Diego she's seen.

Even the sex was unusual from earlier.

Walking to the door opening it, she realized the room was chilled without being under a blanket, maybe to about 40 degrees.

The phone. she knew she had heard earlier had been completely ripped out the wall and unhooked.

She noticed Billy just rambling in the kitchen under the sink cabinet for something. He had several cleaning products out. Bleach. ammonia, comet.

"Billy what the fuck is going on here?" she went to grab the phone an show him. "Are you high?" she asked sheepish.

It wouldn't be far fetched with all the chemical on the ground by him.

Her eyes were drawn to his back which looked like his veins we're deep blue protruding threw his almost translucent skin.

He stopped rambling and closed the cabinet , got from his knelt knees slowly.

"Autumn." he said deep, tilting his head. almost like he asking her instead. loo

"I was really hoping you'd stay in the room." he said roughly looking slightly at the front door and then back at her. "Really hoping!"

"Christ what are you on?" she mumbled walking back two steps.

She looked towards the door now too and moved her left foot slightly. Whatever thought she had of running away was sweep up and quickly.

Billy charged at her catching her off guard, lifting her up over his shoulder. Shift and fast.

She tried to wiggle around screaming loud scared of his behaviour.

"Let me go!!!"

"Please don't hurt me, please" she begged yelling.

He still didn't hurt her, even when something really told him to hurt her. He was losing all grip mentally though.

"Shut up! Autumn, shut up!" he snapped yelling at her making her whimper like a scared puppy.

"Billy please don't..." she cried as he walked over to the telephone and picking up the long line with one hand. He plopped her on the couch and hovered above her body pinning her arms above her head as she was on her back.

"Baby , please can we talk? this isn't like you!" she begged as he tied the cord around her wrist several times. The cord hurt roughly, the way he restrained her.

Hot tears ran down her face.

She could have kicked him off for defense but she really wanted to try to reach him before that point.

"It's me, you wouldn't ever do something like this NOT to me!! remember the beach trip? How we first told each other we loved one another? When you protected me on my first day of class from those guys? Us spending countless nights on the phone laughing.That's YOU. not THIS!" she cried.

He stopped momentarily. Looking her over. He remembered all of that and more.

Flash back

Billy had a blow out with his dad earlier. He left Max at school again.

The things he said still running threw his head still. Really bothering him. He had already broke a few records in his room out of anger. Cutting his hand on accident with the vinyl.

"There's no way your my son! Your too much of a fuck up for that! Must be the mail man's kid."

"Why did she even keep you, I told her to get rid of you the moment she found out ,worthless!"

He did have plans, until Neil discovered he left Max after school and forced her to walk home alone. He snatched those keys from his son's hand so fast.

He called Autumn instead to talk about it.

Its late there in Indiana but in California about 5.

"Babe, your not worthless!! don't believe him!! He's a bitter man with a tiny package" she said the last part to make him laugh.

"Jesus.." he grumbled laying on his bed covering his face with his bandaged palm.

"I'm not kidding Susan an my mom talked about it before in my kitchen, my mom is nosey an wanted details..basically he's a ken doll" she laughed recalling it.

She heard Billy chuckle at first then a pause of silence, then a outburst of laughter. Like he had let it set in.

"Autumn I miss you..." he says softly calming down from his laugh. At the same time he holds his little black book of numbers.How he looked her number up. Feeling guilt of every girl's number jotted down in it since he's moved. "Do you..still love me?" his voice broke lower.Needing to know.someone still loves him out there after all his screw ups and issues.. He still loved her. Everyday.

"I'm **in** love with you dumby!. Not a day goes by I don't think of you." she sighed.

end of flashback

"Autumn...you need to leave". his voice broke. He closed his eyes hard. Not wanting to future look at her.

A sound of a knock on the door was heard. Several knocks rapidly one after another.

"Helllo!!Is everything okay in there!!?" a muffled male voice was loud now.

One of their neighbors must had heard her screaming.

Billy Put his hand over her mouth in case she wanted to scream for help.

"Wait a minute!!" Billy yelled back loud enough for anyone to here.

He took a dishrag and balled it up into her mouth. Putting his pointer finger to his lips. "shhhhh".

She did what she was told, stayed as a quite as mouse.

He answered the door causally.

"Why, Hello neighbor! Is there something I can help with?" Billy replies in his most "white collar " voice.

The older had a newspaper in his hand and his arms crossed.

"Well ,Yeah, I was getting the paper and heard a woman screaming "please don't hurt me". he said knowing for a fact he's seen Autumn there before. "Is the young lady okay?"

Billy chuckles and shrugs coming out of the door and closing it behind him.

"You must be had misheard." Billy's voice turned cold and controlled.

The next thing the man knew was he being chocked and forced in the air. Dangling above Billy Gasping for air. Trying to get a word out but he only squeezed harder. His body went limp. Passing out.

The man ended up in the trunk of Billy's car, a ride to the steel mill. Just one of his many victims.

Autumn No longer heard the conversation .

Instead heard the engine of the car start up and speeding off.

She broke lose of the spiral phone cord and ungagged herself of the dish rag.

She knew she needed to get out of there now. For heaven sake he even told her that.

Going outside she went to the payphone and called Max.

The phone rung countless times until someone answered.

"Hargrove resident" Max said fast like she was in a rush.

"MAX ITS ABOUT BILLY SOMETH--!" Autumn yelled.

"I've been calling you all morning!! I know...something is off I can't explain everything now, Autumn you need to take that flight back to California now!, your not safe at the moment." Max said frankly.

**a/n:**

**This is how i end part 2. Autumn was already leaving to California in a little anyways to get her things situated with her job, parents and move some things out her old place. She hasn't even told her family about how she's moved in with Billy. My best friend InspiredGrl2008 will be taking on the part 3 of this on this platform .**

**The life's of everyone from the aftermath of the Starcourt Battle. Billy survives...**


End file.
